


This Summer Heat

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri reflects on the summers heat and how it bring him and Victor closer each year.**I know it's been a hot second since I've written anything, but I was having a bit of rut.  So I was focusing on drawing a bit and working on my front end code skills**





	This Summer Heat

When the air from the fan touched my skin  
It was like ice  
I had been sweating  
This intense heat  
A summer’s heat  
Your breath down my neck  
And the closeness of our bodies  
It was a sweltering heat.

As I gave you pearls  
You gave me the marks of property  
This summer heat  
It was engorging  
A supplement to our ever-growing entanglement

We were connected  
Growing closer as the seasons got cooler

Making the memories  
Dwelling in those summer heat


End file.
